


Disneyland rides

by DestielIsFuckinReal



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ben c can't say penguins so Stephen can't either, Disney World & Disneyland, Domestic IronStrange, Established Relationship, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsFuckinReal/pseuds/DestielIsFuckinReal
Summary: (in my defense I've never been at Disneyland/Disneyworld so sorry if it's not accurate xD)





	Disneyland rides

Tony feels someone shaking his arm and he groans in the pillow, turning to the other side of the bed. But the shaking doesn't stop, and whoever that is, he hopes they have a good reason to disturb his sleep at -he opens one eye to check the clock on the nightstand- 8 in the fucking morning.

«Mr Stark» Peter says, still shaking his arm, «Mr Stark, wake up»

Tony rolls over, rubbing his eyes. He notices Peter kneeling on his bed, dressed in a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt with a funny drawing.

«What're you doing here, kid?»

Peter gives him a look, «We're going to Disneyland, remember? You and May agreed months ago»

«Ok, let me reformulate the question,» he sits up, « _how_ are you here?»

«Oh» Peter says, hopping off the bed, «Mr Strange opened a portal into May's living room and when I woke up he was taking a tea with her, talking about the Disneyland trip»

Tony shakes his head at his boyfriend's antics, always one for dramatic entrances.

«He's making breakfast downstairs»

Tony looks up at Peter, who has one hand on the doorknob. He nods, «I'll be there shortly»

When Peter leaves the room, he stretches and goes to the bathroom, taking a quick shower.

He walks downstairs, lured by the smell of coffee and pancakes, and finds Peter sitting at the island, drowning his pancakes in maple syrup.

«Easy with that, kid» Tony says, earning an eye roll from Peter.

Stephen hands him a cup of coffee, «Morning sleepyhead»

«Morning, gorgeous» Tony whispers before leaning in for a kiss that took not too long to be just a simple peck on the lips. Peter clears his throat and they separate.

«Get a room» the kid mutters behind the rim of his orange juice glass.

«No because that's the thing,» Tony says, sitting next to him, «we already have a room, you're in our room»

Stephen chuckles, wiping his hands, while Tony digs in his breakfast.

«Babe, that's amazing!» he says with his mouth full, «What kind of magic did you use?»

Stephen raises one eyebrow and crosses his arms, «You think I can't cook pancakes?»

Tony shrugs, «Stephen, you can't cook to save your ass»

The sorcerer leans on the island, smirking, «Is that a challenge, Stark?»

Tony stands up to be at eye level, «The game is on, Strange»

«Guys, guys!» Peter interjects, «We don't want another couch incident!»

Both men cringe at that. That was a very expensive couch and let's just say it didn't agree with Tony's hand repulsor and Stephen's magic powers combined.

About half hour later the three of them are in Tony's white R8 e-tron on the road for Disneyland. Stephen offered to open a portal just outside the gates but Tony said to sit down and enjoy the ride, it's the best part of the trip after all. Arrived there, Peter all but bolted to the ticket booth, excited like a person who's never been at a Disneyland before, with Tony and Stephen following behind, hand in hand.

People stop and watch, Tony is aware, he's used to it by now,  being a public figure and all. He's more worried about Peter but the kid doesn't seem to mind, while Stephen doesn't seem affected. They ride the attractions and have a lot of fun in general.

Peter helps an old lady who dropped her purse and she complements them on having such a gentleman as son.

«No, he isn't...» Stephen starts, but Tony stops him by squeezing his hand and then thanks the woman.

«Hey» Peter walks to them, pointing behind him, «there's a zoo there, can we go?»

«'Course we can» Tony smiles, patting his back and the three of them walks to the open area. The girl at the booth giggles when she sees them, clearly recognizing Tony, and says that her little brother is a big Iron Man fan. Tony thanks her and they walk in. The open area is full of all kind of animals, Tony can see giraffes and elephants, tigers and horses.

«Go crazy, kid» he says to Peter, who darts in the African area, leaving the men to explore the place by themselves.

«You're good to him» Stephen says after a while.

Tony shrugs, «He's a good kid, determined. He's like a son to me»

«I can see that» Stephen smile.

Silence settles over them once more as they reach the penguins fence. They stop.

«Those pengwings are so--»

Tony snorts, «Sorry, what?»

«Pengwings!» Stephen repeats, «They're so cute»

Tony is trying really hard not to laugh, «Sorry, can you say that again?»

Stephen rolls his eyes, leaning on the fence, «I said the pengwings are cute»

«Yeah, very cute» Tony smiles, looking at his boyfriend rather than the penguins.

Stephen turns then, smile as bright as the sun and Tony is speechless. That's the effect Strange does to him.

«What?» the sorcerer says, still smiling.

Without thinking, Tony blurts out, «Marry me»

Stephen's eyes go impossibly soft and he takes Tony's face in his hands before saying, quietly, «Yes»

Tony smiles wide, and kisses him wondering, once again, how did he get so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> (in my defense I've never been at Disneyland/Disneyworld so sorry if it's not accurate xD)


End file.
